


The safeword

by maximumfudanshi



Series: Private Showing universe [2]
Category: BORN (band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumfudanshi/pseuds/maximumfudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koichi was still stressing out about the video call he had shared with Tsuzuku and Ryoga. He hoped maybe he'd get some answers to his unasked questions that night at Tsuzuku's houseparty, but he got more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The safeword

Koichi could hear Tsuzuku standing at the front door, saying a prolonged goodbye to Akkey. They were laughing about something, and probably still slapping each other with the dildos Akkey always had handy for such occasions, but in the living room an awkward silence had settled.

Now that all of Tsuzuku’s other guests had suddenly cleared out, rushing to make the last train of the night, Koichi was left alone with Ryoga. The vocalist was doing something on his phone, so Koichi figured he didn’t have to try to make conversation, at least for now. Though there was space on the sofa with Ryoga now, he hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor. He pretended to be busy reading the titles in Tsuzuku’s dvd collection, when in reality he had long since examined them all and passed judgment on his bandmate’s terrible, depressing taste in movies.

Tsuzuku was certainly taking his time coming back, and Koichi was feeling more self-conscious every minute. It wasn’t like him- he had been friends with Tsuzuku for years, and normally he would be sprawling all over the apartment and putting his feet on the table as though it was his own. Maybe rearranging his friend’s few plush toys into obscene positions so that he and Ryoga could snicker about it when he returned and didn’t notice. But it had been weeks and no one had said a single word about the impromptu phonesex session the three of them had had, and it seemed like they were all ignoring an elephant in the room. A big horny elephant with a pierced dick. Koichi excused himself and quickly slipped away to the kitchen.

It wasn’t that he was bothered about the sex part, he told himself as he aimlessly pawed through the fridge. After all, he and Tsuzuku had done some pretty lewd stuff over the years. Even if none of it quite compared to the exhibitionistic show he’d gotten from his friends recently, he had certainly never been reticent about his kinky side. He smirked and switched one of Tsuzuku’s hardboiled eggs for a raw one from the carton before grabbing a beer and closing the fridge. It was the kind of prank he could only get away with once, but it would be worth it.

What was different now, he thought, was that in all the years they had known each other, Tsuzuku had never really been in a stable relationship like the one he seemed to have with Ryoga. And until now, they had always kept their involvement quite private, so that whatever was between them only seemed to exist when they were alone- and afterwards, when they went back to the real world, it was as though he had only imagined it. Of course, he knew that Ryoga was in on the secret; Tsuzuku didn’t keep anything from him. But how much exactly would Tsuzuku have told? Did Ryoga know all the humiliating details of what he was into, or did he just know that they had been fuckbuddies? He turned the question over and over in his mind, but he figured he shouldn’t be too worried about it; either way Ryoga now had a vested interest in being discreet about it. 

Despite all his attempts to reassure and reason with himself, he still couldn’t get past the oddness of suddenly sharing such intimacy with Ryoga. Koichi and Tsuzuku hadn’t even messed around since he and Ryoga became official, and he had thought that it was over between them. He had been much more ready to accept that than to accept that they wanted him as part of their relationship. If that was actually what they wanted. He chugged half the beer while leaning against the counter, hoping maybe he’d work up the courage to go back in to his friends, maybe be even ask them… well, he didn’t even know what he should ask. There didn’t seem to be any easy way to interrogate them about the nature of their relationship, and about his own place in things. He listened, but couldn’t hear Tsuzuku in the foyer or in the living room. He resolved to stay in the kitchen until he was certain he wouldn’t have to sit across from Ryoga and hope that ‘I’m thinking about your boyfriend’s new cock piercing’ wasn’t written all over his face.

Because that was the truth. He was thinking about it a lot lately, and about Tsuzuku and Ryoga and sex in general. He was actually beginning to be worried that what had happened was just a one-time thing, even though the last thing Tsuzuku had said to him that night before hanging up had seemed to hint otherwise. He had been wondering in the back of his mind if something might happen tonight, then telling himself that it was just a house party and to relax. He had been embarrassed to find himself worrying over his outfit earlier before heading over to Tsuzuku’s place, changing twice before he was satisfied. Now, looking at his distorted reflection in the oven door, he felt stupid all over again. He had put on the tightest skinny jeans he owned and that distressed Vivien Westwood sweater that tended to slip down off his shoulder. It was way too much for a house party and he hoped he didn’t come off as desperate. Still, he looked good and he knew it. Normally he’d be taking a selfie right about now, but the whole situation and all the questions hanging over him were really throwing of his groove. If someone didn’t say something soon, he was pretty sure he was going to develop another stress ulcer.

He was still nursing the rest of the beer when he finally heard voices from the living room. But then he heard footsteps too. Someone was coming to the kitchen, and whoever it was, he didn’t want to be called out for hiding there, so he quickly opened the fridge again and did his best to pretend he was busy getting a snack. Unfortunately, from this position, he couldn’t see which of them it was.

And then suddenly that became a moot point as whoever it was slapped his ass and he spun around without thinking- and came face to face with Ryoga, who was grinning broadly. He was frozen for a second, just staring until his mind caught up and he could figure out how to react as Ryoga took the beer from his hand and set it on the counter. He didn’t notice Tsuzuku slipping up behind him until his arms were grabbed and pulled behind him. Thrown off balance, he struggled instinctively for a moment, but their elbows were firmly locked behind his back.

Tsuzuku leaned in and rested his head against Koichi’s shoulder. He could feel the vocalist’s breath on his skin as he asked “What are you doing moping by yourself in the kitchen?”

“I’m not moping.” Koichi answered before he could think any better. 

“Oh yeah? Well, something’s up, no one has messed with any of my stuff all evening. It just doesn’t feel right.”

“You just haven’t figured out what I messed with yet.” Koichi laughed a little despite himself, feeling a bit more back on familiar ground despite their odd position, and Tsuzuku laughed too.

“There’s the sass we’ve been missing. We have a surprise for you.”

Ryoga was still smiling and Koichi realized he was holding something behind his back. He could see now what direction this was heading, and felt a tiny bit relieved that at least one of his unasked questions was getting an answer. It wasn’t just a one-time thing. He decided he could afford to just enjoy this and at least try not to worry about the rest until later. Maybe Tsuzuku was going to make good on his teasing from last time and use his tongue? That was an exciting though.

Koichi tried to lean around and see what Ryoga was holding, but Tsuzuku yanked him back and leaned in again to bite his neck. “The safeword is… avant garde,” he whispered.

There was a beat of silence, and then Koichi burst out laughing, followed by Tsuzuku and Ryoga. Between the sudden rush of relief he was still feeling and the unexpectedness of Tsuzuku’s words, his nervous, giddy laughter grew until he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop laughing. “Okay, okay,” he gasped, trying to regain his composure. “What’s the surprise?”

“We’re totally ruining the mood,” Tsuzuku dodged his question, struggling to suppress his own laughter. Ryoga was the first to draw a deep breath and get a hold of himself.

“Yeah, we are. Okay, just… close your eyes. Close your eyes.” Ryoga was trying to regain control of the situation, and so Koichi did as he said, hoping to speed things along, anxious to get to the good part. He was sure he would enjoy whatever it was they had planned- as long as it didn’t involve needles again- if he could just stop laughing. The kitchen was quiet again, and with his eyes closed and nothing to think about except Tsuzuku’s stupid joke his giggling was threatening to spill over again.

He could feel Tsuzuku’s breath against his skin, growing steadier and deeper until Tsuzuku shifted and began to kiss his neck lightly. He rolled his head to the side and Tsuzuku took the invitation to kiss him more thoroughly, from his jaw to his exposed shoulder, beginning to bite gently as well. He was startled when Ryoga leaned in to kiss him on the lips, but kept his eyes closed and kissed back eagerly. While Ryoga kissed him roughly, deliberately teasing his tongue piercings and biting at his bottom lip, Tsuzuku shifted behind him, repositioning so that he held both of Koichi’s arms in one of his. It was no longer a proper arm lock and Koichi was sure he could have pulled away at any time, but Tsuzuku’s free hand had reached around and was creeping up the inside of his thigh and he had absolutely no desire to do anything but let them have their way with him. His bandmate had long ago learned all his weak spots.

He was getting hard quickly with both of them teasing him, hands stroking his thighs and squeezing his ass, beginning to slip up under his sweater and work their way from his stomach toward his nipples. It was almost too much stimulation, and there was no way to touch himself. He squirmed, seeking friction and relief, but only felt Tsuzuku grind against his ass in response. Ryoga’s hand was in his hair, in the process of slowly destroying his carefully done fishtail braids, when Tsuzuku’s free hand finally stopped stroking along the inside of his thigh and moved up to cup him through his jeans. It was such a relief to finally get some stimulation and he rolled his hips against Tsuzuku’s hand as he squeezed. “He’s so hard already. Feel him.” He felt the low tones of Tsuzuku’s voice rumbling through him. 

Ryoga took the invitation and replaced Tsuzuku’s hand with his own, tracing the outline of his cock till he found the head and rubbing while Koichi squirmed, before squeezing almost painfully. “I think he’s ready,” he said, and Koichi could almost hear his smug smile.

“Do you want your surprise now?” Tsuzuku prodded him, using his grip on his arms to hold him steady while Ryoga slid a hand down the front of his pants and rubbed a fingertip over the head of his cock, smearing precum. He nodded, but when Tsuzuku only hmmed in response he knew they wanted him to beg … for whatever it was.

“I want it. Please.” He rolled his hip against Ryoga’s hand to emphasize his desperation.  
He heard Ryoga move and felt something hard press against his cock through his jeans. Not a hand- what was it? Not knowing was setting him on edge, but then Ryoga flicked a switch and it began to vibrate and he couldn’t help the gasping moan that escaped him. His knees buckled but Tsuzuku held him up as Ryoga moved the toy over his clothed erection. He was painfully hard now and pressing uncomfortably against his zipper as Ryoga moved the vibrator deliberately of the head of his cock. His eyes had opened in surprise, but now he realized he’d only been staring blindly at the ceiling with his head thrown back against Tsuzuku’s shoulder. He moved to look at Ryoga, but when Ryoga noticed he pulled the vibrator away and snapped, “Eyes closed.” Koichi whined in frustration. The strength of the vibration was torturous, but no stimulation was worse, so he obeyed, biting his lip as he braced for its sudden return. But what touched him next was a hand, fingering the damp spot on his jeans where precum was leaking through. 

“Oh, it goes up more,” he heard Ryoga say and then the vibrator was back, more powerful than ever. He cried out again, and Ryoga moved the machine in small circles around the head before moving it downward. He felt so close, the warmth in his stomach and the tension in his thigh muscles was building, but the sensation was so strange, he had never used a vibrator on his cock before. The vibration was powerful, but frustratingly muffled through his clothing. He wished they would undress him, he was sure he would have cum by now if he could feel it moving over his skin directly, if his cock wasn’t smushed awkwardly against his fly. But he supposed their plan was to torment him, and a raging erection in skinny jeans was working in their favor.

He spread his legs a little more and rolled his hips. He could feel Tsuzuku responding and rubbing against his ass, but Ryoga pulled the vibrator away. “Getting close?” he taunted, bringing it down again unexpectedly on one of Koichi’s nipples. He squirmed and begged but Tsuzuku held him still, sliding his free hand up to pinch his other nipple. He felt tears threatening to spill over, his hair sticking to his forehead, the dampness of his precum and sweat soaking his clothing. If they wanted him humiliated and debauched, they were getting their wish. “Please,” he begged again.

And then the vibrator was back on his cock and Tsuzuku’s fingers were pushing into his mouth. He sucked eagerly, anything to please them so they would finally let him cum. He knew that even with Tsuzuku’s help he wasn’t going to be able to stand up much longer. Ryouga’s free hand was moving from his bellybutton piercing, down to squeeze his thigh, and then back up, while he circled the vibrator carefully around and around. Koichi’s legs were shaking and he could hear himself whimpering and begging, “Please, please.” If only Ryoga would maintain that consistent rhythm for a little while longer. He was so close, he could feel his muscles tensing in waves, his heart pounding.

“Should we let him come?”

“I think he’s been good,” Tsuzuku answered, pushing his fingers deeper into Koichi’s mouth, cutting off his pleas.

“Come on then, cum for us,” Ryoga told him, focusing all his effort with the vibrator on his oversensitized cock head, bringing his other hand up to cup his balls. A few more seconds of uninterrupted stimulation was all he needed and then he was cumming, his sobs muffled by Tsuzuku’s fingers- until he had to take away his hand and use both arms to support Koichi’s spasming body. Even then, Ryoga kept moving the vibrator, making him cry out again and roll his hips, following the sensation and then trying to escape the unbearable overstimulation. Ryoga milked his orgasm from him until he was unable to stand and crying outright. Tsuzuku was forced to lower him to the ground. Ryoga finally switched the machine off and in the quiet left without its noise, he felt calming hands stroking through his hair, wiping his tears away.  
When he finally opened his eyes and looked up, they were staring down at him, faces flushed, both obviously aroused. Tsuzuku had gotten only what stimulation he could from rubbing against his ass, Ryoga, none at all. He watched as Ryoga wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind and began to unbuckle and unzip him. “We made him cry. Think he’ll forgive us if we let him play with your new piercing?” he murmured, but he actually didn’t sound the least bit sorry about making Koichi cry.

When he pushed open Tsuzuku’s pants, his cock sprang free eagerly. He was going commando as usual, and perfectly shaved, his long-suffering erection deep red and dripping as Ryoga stoked him. Koichi had a good view of the piercing, a curved barbell sitting close under the head. It was a pornographic sight and Tsuzuku moaned when Ryoga began to fiddle with the jewelry, his fingers digging into Ryoga’s arm. “Do you like it?” Ryoga prompted. When Koichi licked his lips and nodded, he continued, “Show us how much you like it. You know what to do.”

Indeed, he was already leaning forward and pushing Ryoga’s hand out of the way, gripping the base of his bandmate’s cock as he leaned in to taste the bead of precum collecting on the jewelry. Tsuzuku grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, so he parted his lips and took as much as he could, teasing the underside deliberately with his own tongue piercings. He heard Tsuzuku cursing above him, and the grip on his hair tightened when he pulled back and tugged the new piercing with his teeth. He could feel Tsuzuku trembling under the hand he had placed on his hip for balance, so he began to stoke and suck in earnest, not daring to tease. He could feel the barbell running over his tongue and it only spurred him on, thinking about the private show he had received. He wanted desperately to show his appreciation for Tsuzuku’s gorgeous pierced cock. But then there was another hand in his hair, pulling him back and Ryoga’s cock was in his face, rubbing against his lips. He hadn’t even noticed him unzip, but he let himself be guided forward and gave Ryoga the same attention he had given the other. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tsuzuku watching him, stoking his own now neglected hardon. He pushed his hair back and did his best to give him a show. Then he reached out a hand. He couldn’t say anything with his mouth full, and he couldn’t pull back to speak with Ryoga pulling his hair, but Tsuzuku understood his meaning came into his reach, leaning against his boyfriend, so Koichi took his warmth in hand again and stoked him as they stood side by side. When he looked up they were kissing, Tsuzuku’s tongues tangling with Ryoga’s. When Ryoga relaxed his grip a little, he pulled away and began to suck Tsuzuku again. He worked Ryoga with his hand, letting Tsuzuku fuck his mouth, slightly distracted by how close Tsuzuku was, how close he was to tasting his orgasm. But instead, Tsuzuku gave one last thrust into the warmth of his mouth and then pulled back as he came, groaning and leaving his cum dripping down Koichi’s face. 

One of Ryoga’s own hands joined Koichi’s on his cock, and the other pulled his head back around toward him, until he was looking right up a Ryoga’s desperate arousal. He watched stomach muscles ripple and contract as Ryoga rocked his hips forward, cock smearing Tsuzuku’s cum against his cheek. A few thrusts, rubbing against Koichi’s parted lips, and then he was coming was a low groan, milking his cock over Koichi’s upturned face and spreading the mess with his thumb. 

Koichi licked his lips and tasted them there, looking up to watch as Tsuzuku trailed his hands over Ryoga’s stomach and nuzzled his neck. Ryoga gave himself a few last stokes and then opened his eyes, giving Koichi’s hair a gentle pet before releasing him. When Tsuzuku came back around in front of him, he had already tucked his cock away. He knelt down next to Koichi and gave him an enquiring look and a knowing, naughty smile. When Koichi smiled back he leaned in to lick cum from his cheek and then coaxed him into a brief open mouthed kiss, sharing the taste. “Tired?” he asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Extremely. I don’t know if I can walk,” Koichi admitted. He was beginning to notice the uncomfortable cooling stickiness of his own cum on his skin and clothes.

“Don’t worry, we’ll carry you.” He gave Koichi another quick peck on the lips, before standing and pulling him up with him. Ryoga stepped in quickly, pulling Koichi’s other arm over his shoulder. Between the two of them, they led him out of the kitchen and down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> come on, tsuzuku, you're supposed to make the safeword something you partner /wouldn't/ normally say...  
> uh, this may not be perfect, but it's been sitting around for months mostly done. i could edit it until the end of time and still feel weird about posting it.  
> criticism and suggestions for future koichi torture are welcome, as always.


End file.
